


Panic

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg (not mentioned), Worried Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie has been very ill lately and Matteusz is worried about him.





	

Ever since Matteusz had noticed there was something wrong with Charlie, he had been worrying. This morning, however, that worry had turned to panic.

"Charlie, you need to go and see a doctor. This has been happening for the past few days." Matteusz pleaded.

"The Doctor is going to come and see what's wrong in case it's a Rhodian illness." Miss Quill informed him as she went downstairs. "I don't know when though."

Knowing that Charlie clearly wasn't well enough to go to school made Matteusz very anxious to leave him on his own all day. "Come on Matteusz! Before we are both late!" Miss Quill yelled as she was now ready to walk out of the door.

"Go." Charlie croaked from his position in bed. 

"I love you." Matteusz stated as he lent over to kiss Charlie's forehead. "I'll see you after school but if you need me, send me a message and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Matteusz could hardly focus. He was constantly worrying about his boyfriend and he also had to try and fend off the constant questions from April and Tanya about Charlie's well being.

"So, what's wrong with him?" April asked.

"I don't know." Matteusz replied.

"But surely you must have some idea." Tanya remarked. "What are his symptoms?"

"Vomiting, dizziness, feeling faint, aches and tiredness." Matteusz reeled off. "The Doctor is going to come and check him over at some point in case it's a Rhodian illness."

* * *

Miss Quill seemed to have it out for him today, usually she would pick on Charlie but since he wasn't here, it was obviously Matteusz's turn. She nearly gave him detention for his lack of attention as nearly every time she asked him a question it was met with "Could you repeat the question? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." This, of course, infuriated Miss Quill but she knew how devoted to Charlie Matteusz was and knew that putting him in detention today wouldn't help anyone.

* * *

As soon as school was over for the day, Matteusz rushed home without stopping to say goodbye to anyone. This would have slightly annoyed April and Tanya but they were aware of how important it was for Matteusz to get back home to Charlie as soon as possible.

"What do you think is wrong with Charlie?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know but if he was female, I'd ask if there was any possibility of him being pregnant." April replied

"Maybe he is. We don't really know anything about Rhodia." Tanya remarked.

* * *

When Miss Quill and Matteusz arrived back at their house, Matteusz rushed up the stairs to get to Charlie. When he got there, he found the TARDIS in the corner and the Doctor was sat on the chair for the computer desk. However, his attention was drawn to his boyfriend who was lying in their bed, swaddled in the duvet with only his head peeking out. Charlie was staring blankly out of the window and it looked like he had been crying. Matteusz felt his heart break at the sight.

"Charlie." He breathed. This caught the attention of the Doctor.

"Hello. I recognise you. You were at the dance when the Shadow Kin invaded, weren't you?" The Doctor greeted chirpily, Matteusz nodded. 

Charlie whimpered, yet again tugging on Matteusz's heartstrings. He went and sat on his side of the bed only to have a lap full of Charlie moments later.

"Right, I'm going to talk to Miss Quill before leaving. I'll need to come back soon Charlie." The Doctor announced as he stood up and left the room.

"Are you going to talk to me, Charlie?" Matteusz asked gently, but he had clearly said the wrong thing as Charlie started sobbing, burying his face into Matteusz's shirt. Matteusz couldn't do anything except hold his boyfriend tightly and whisper what he hoped was reassuring nonsense, occasionally dropping kisses into Charlie's hair.

Matteusz could feel the panic rising again, could Charlie's diagnosis really be so bad that it warranted this reaction? However, Matteusz wasn't going to let his panic show, he clearly needed to stay strong for Charlie.

* * *

When the Doctor came back upstairs, Charlie had fallen asleep and Matteusz was sat at the desk looking at his homework.

"What is wrong with him?" Matteusz asked.

"That's not really my place to say, I'm sure Charlie will tell you when he is ready." The Doctor replied. "When he wakes up, can you let Charlie know that I'll be back in a couple of days with one of my friends. He'll know what I'm talking about." Matteusz could only nod as he watched the TARDIS dematerialise.

He looked over at Charlie. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it together." He whispered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
